Mon Âme
by sutoroberiikeeki
Summary: Au moment de mourir Théoden jette un coup d'oeil sur sa vie, se souvient d'une personne plus importante que lui même ... Yaoi Théoden/Harry


Bonsoir !

Me revoilà en tant qu'auteur avec ce couple improbable ( même moi qui ai écrit je me demande comme j'ai pu y penser... )

**Couple** : Théoden/Harry

**Rating : M** si vous n'aimez pas les relations homosexuelles, ce n'est pas une histoire pour vous il y a une petite scène qui peut choquer bien que ça reste soft mais c'est mis entre petites** XXX** pour que vous puissiez sauter si vous voulez.

Je vous encourage à écrire (si ce n'est plus de fanfictions seigneur des anneaux/harry potter ^^) une petite review pour que je sache si au niveau de l'orthographe ça va et de la syntaxe car j'avoue il y a des fanfic aux idées originales que je ne finis pas quand je vois les fautes ENORMES et en MASSE, ça me brûle la rétine ! bref je serai un peu honteuse de vous présenter un torchon *,* . **N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions !**

**bonne lecture,**

**sutoroberiikeeki**

Le ciel était d'un bleu léger comme ceux d'une belle matinée d'hiver. Des traînées de nuages zébraient l'étendue devant lui. Il ne sentait ni ses jambes, ni son dos et quand il tentait de bouger ses bras, c'était la même paralysie qui le saisissait. Il était impuissant, ne pouvant même plus tourner sa tête pour voir le sort de ses compagnons, ses soldats, son peuple. Cette bataille serait la dernière, en venant en aide au Gondor qui l'avait dédaigné et laissé son peuple dépérir pendant qu'il tombait chaque jour un peu plus sous la coupe du Magicien Blanc. Dans une action de grand héroïsme dépossédée de tout forme d'égoïsme et d'amertume, il menait son armée pour aider un peuple qui lui avait tourné le dos et qui était gouverné par un Intendant plongé dans les Ténèbres tout comme lui l'avait été ….

En tout cas, c'est ce qu'il s'était répété en préparant cette bataille en se promenant au milieu des tentes et du campement. En vérité, depuis qu'il s'était réveillé et qu'il avait pu porter un regard sur sa vie, sur son œuvre de roi, il avait senti qu'il fallait qu'il se rapproche de lui et cela s'était accentué avec l'enterrement de son fils. Encore une fois il n'avait pas pu protéger ceux qui lui étaient chers, ceux pour qui il aurait échangé sa place, son royaume et même sacrifié tout son peuple si cela lui aurait permis de les garder près de lui … Il se sentait encore plus mal de savoir qu'il aurait donné, sans une seconde pensée, la vie de ses soldats qui étaient en train de se battre pour lui ou qui étaient déjà morts en donnant leur vie pour le sauver.

Il se sentait en dessous de tout mais surtout en dessous de la seul personne qu'il avait vraiment aimé. Il était responsable de la mort de tous ces soldats couchés comme lui, sans vie sur le sol, terrassés par les Orcs et les Naz-Guls mais aussi de tous les autres alors qu'il avait laissé son esprit s'affaiblir au point qu'un être aussi faible et vil que Grima puisse le contrôler et l'abrutir pour n'être plus que le pantin que Saruman.

Mais surtout il était aussi responsable de la mort de son fils, pour l'avoir envoyé dans un piège avec ses troupes mais surtout pour avoir créé cette dépendance qui faisait que son propre fils, dans la recherche de l'approbation de son père, n'avait osé s'élever contre cette embuscade plus qu'évidente et tenté de renverser son père, non il n'avait pas pu car à chaque fois il espérait que ses actions valeureuses soient récompensées par un signe de son père, un signe de fierté, de reconnaissance, un simple sourire, hochement de tête, ou regard de fierté aurait rempli son fils de la plus grande joie. Mais même ses simples gestes d'affection, il avait été incapables de les donner. Alors qu'il aimait son fils. Tous gestes d'affection avaient simplement disparus avec lui. Il était même incapable de remercier Eomer et Eowyn pour leur indéfectible soutien. Tout était parti en même temps que lui. Ou plutôt, tout était mort avec son départ car il n'avait pas pu partir avec lui ….

Harry. Tout tenait dans ce nom, que son esprit chuchotait avec sa plus grande dévotion, de peur que le nom ne disparaisse aussi. Il le revoyait encore, arrivant dans le Hall de son palais, perdu. Lui aussi à cette époque était perdu, sa femme était morte, une personne de plus dans sa famille l'avait quitté, lui laissant 3 enfants à charge. Il s'était senti trahi, abandonné car, même s'il n'aimait sa femme comme un amant l'aurait fait, il l'aimait pour sa présence fidèle et ses conseils, mais son amie venait de mourir et il se retrouvait seul.

Harry avait réussi à lui donner la confiance dont il avait besoin, à le rassurer quand il pensait ne pas être à la hauteur de ses ancêtres, quand il essuyait des pertes humaines face aux Orcs et aux Ténèbres. Harry était simplement cette moitié qu'il lui manquait, grâce à lui il était un homme qui n'était plus angoissé de passer sous le regard des veuves et des orphelins. Il donnait l'exemple parfait à son fils et à son neveux. Il arrivait à consoler Eowyn et à lui montrer sa valeur, même si elle n'était qu'une petite fille dans un monde de guerriers et qu'il désirait la protéger. C'était encore grâce à Harry qu'il avait réussi à être à l'aise avec les enfants. Voir la façon dont le jeune homme brun s'occupait d'eux et comment il arrivait à se faire respecter tout en se faisant aimer lui avait fait comprendre que le plus important pour les enfants étaient les marques d'attention et l'affection.

Tout ce dont Harry avait été privé. Son histoire était très sombre et solitaire mais malgré tout il continuait à radier de bonté et de gentillesse envers tous.

Aujourd'hui encore, il ne pouvait comprendre ce qui avait pu attirer Harry à lui, ce que le brun avait pu voir en lui qui vaille la peine qu'il reste au Rohan, alors qu'il venait de loin. Ce n'était pas la beauté car il avait plusieurs blessures de guerre qui parsemaient son corps alors que le corps d'Harry était blancheur et douceur. Un visage fin, des cheveux corbeaux doux comme la soie, avec les plus beaux yeux qu'il eût jamais vu : des iris plus flamboyantes que toutes les émeraudes. Un nez mutin. Des lèvres rouges, fines, désirables. Un corps svelte, plus petit que le sien, ce qui était parfait quand il voulait l'enlacer.

**XXXX**

Une peau douce et veloutée que ses lèvres ne se lassaient pas d'adorer, sa langue de savourer son goût si particulier, alors qu'en se traçant un chemin les muscles se contractaient sous le plaisir des attentions que le corps recevait. Puis il revoyait encore le chemin fait de fin duvet qui le menait vers sa virilité. Il n'oublierait jamais le goût de sa semence, l'odeur et la forme de son sexe quand sa bouche, que sa langue torturait jusqu'à faire sortir des sons indécents de ses lèvres gonflées de baisers, torturait en lui montrant l'étendue de son amour. Puis il déviait vers ses cuisses en embrassant l'intérieur religieusement, pendant que ses doigts allaient préparer l'endroit le plus intime de son corps.

Quand il était en lui, c'était comme s'il se retrouvait. Il retrouvait la partie manquante de son être, celle qu'il lui manquait cruellement lorsqu'il était en campagne, parti dans les différentes régions de son royaume. Puis la chaleur les embrasait, tout ne devenait que soupirs, gémissements et baisers. Il cherchait le point en Harry qui le ferai crier de plaisir et qui emmènerait cet ange au septième ciel, qui lui ferait crier son nom. Toujours plus fort, toujours plus vite, peau claquant contre peau, corps enlacés coulissant l'un contre l'autre. Puis soudain la jouissance les saisissait et une profonde satisfaction s'emparait de lui d'avoir amené son amant à la jouissance et de le savoir marqué au plus profond de lui par son sperme.

**XXXX**

Puis ils retombaient dans une douce langueur, profitant l'un de l'autre, partageant quelques baisers paresseux, amoureux.

Puis un jour, la nouvelle était tombée. Harry devait partir combattre un autre Mal dans son monde, il sentait que les Valars le rappelaient comme ils l'avaient fait quelques années auparavant... Mais tout n'était qu'une question de temps avec qu'il ne revienne. Il savait que sa place était ici, au côté de son roi et de son amant.

Pour lui, il pensait qu'il serait facile de lui dire « au revoir », il partait en campagne pour de plus ou moins longues périodes sauf que cette fois Harry partait, ils échangeaient les rôles.

Le départ fut plus dur que prévu, Harry lui offrant un cheval de cristal, symbole de son pays, en lui promettant que s'il devait lui arriver quelque chose le cheval lui transmettrait et comme ça il n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter. Car il avait eu ce pré-sentiment, en voyant Harry embrasser les enfants, qu'il allait le perdre. C'était comme si Harry se tenait au bord d'un gouffre sans fond et qu'il savait que le sol allait se dérober sous ses pieds, mais qu'il était paralysé et impuissant.

Comme en cet instant, alors même qu'il savait qu'il allait mourir et qu'Eowyn en était désespérée, il ne ressentait pas la douleur qu'il l'avait transpercé alors qu'il mangeait avec sa famille et que le cheval de cristal avait éclaté. Des jours durant, la douleur et l'angoisse ne l'avaient pas quitté, il avait gardé espoir de voir Harry arriver dans le hall du château. Son esprit s'était alors effondré, son âme avait quitté son corps quand après des années Harry n'était toujours pas réapparu. Son affection, sa tendresse, sa bienveillance s'étaient effacés en même temps que l'odeur d'Harry se dissipait, que son ombre et son fantôme quittaient les murs de son château, le laissant plus seul que jamais.

Son fils recherchait plus que tout son affection mais il n'en avait plus.

Grima était arrivé prétendant enlever cette douleur sourde.

Son royaume tombait en décrépitude.

Non, la douleur de son corps brisé ne valait pas celle de son âme.

Mais alors qu'il mourrait, il entendit cette voix aimée, chérie, qui de son doux timbre l'appelait : « Théoden, viens avec moi mon amour, pour toujours cette fois. »

Et il rejoignit son âme.

**Alors ? reviews ? En tout cas merci d'avoir lu =)**


End file.
